Atobe kara no Okurimono
by Peachable
Summary: Translation of title:Atobe's Gift. Underneath that overgrown ego and oozing snobby-ness lies a sweet and darling Atobe Keigo. Late Mother's Day fic! Also my first fic. Please Read and review! :D


**Happy Mother's Day, 'Kaa-chan!**

**A/N: OMGUHH NUUUUUUUUUUUU! TT I was about to upload this fic...but I HAVEN'T BEEN A MEMBER LONG ENOUGH AND HAVE TO WAIT TWO DAYS. **

**Anyways.**

**Basically a Mother's Day fic! **** Read and review please! (Even if it does look boring, reading it and writing a review could really help me improve my writing!)**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer:**** I wish I owned Atobe…but I don't :(**

* * *

Underneath that overgrown ego and oozing snobby-ness lies a sweet and darling Atobe Keigo.

* * *

"What should Ore-sama get for Ore-sama's mother?" Atobe wondered out loud.

"I'm getting my mommy a book!" Mukahi said jumping around. "It's titled 'How To Be a Better Mother'."

"Gakuto, I don't think it's a very-" Yuushi started

"SHUDDUP!" Mukahi snapped.

"What's wrong with him?" Yuushi mumbled as he sweat-dropped.

"As if Ore-sama's mother has the time to read! Besides, Ore-sama's mother is already a very good parent." Atobe said proudly, turning down the suggestion. "Yuushi! What are _you_ getting for _your_ mother?" Atobe questioned curiously.

"I'm just as clueless on what to get for mom as you are." Yuushi replied, eyes closed, obviously deep in thought.

"Who cares about Mother's Day? Just go, 'Hey mom, have a good day today.' There, problem solved!" Shishido said impatiently. "Can we get on with tennis now?"

"No, no one gets to play any tennis until Ore-sama thinks of a gift for Ore-sama's mother." Atobe replied firmly. "Now, any suggestions?"

Coincidentally, Jiroh happened to wake up…for like, 3 seconds.

"FRIES!" Jiroh cried jumping up, then immediately fell back onto the bench he was occupating and fell asleep once more.

"Fries, arn?" Atobe thought, rubbing his chin.

After hours of brainwork, nobody could come up with any good ideas. Consequently, nobody got to play any tennis that day.

* * *

At home, Atobe was still contemplating over the Mother's Day gift.

"Gakuto suggested a book, Yuushi doesn't know either, Shishido doesn't really care, Jiroh said 'FRIES!', Kabaji said 'Usu', Hiyoshi said 'Gekokujyou', Choutaro and Taki remained silent. Nothing." Atobe said to himself. "On a different note, Ore-sama should really start on Ore-sama's English essay."

Without any further thoughts, Atobe started on his English essay. Writing vigorously, he finished his 5000 word essay in an hour. When he finished, something suddenly clicked.

"Ore-sama has got it!" he said, snapping his fingers. "The perfect gifts for Mother! It's the thought that counts after all…."

* * *

"Do you know what day it is today, 'Kaa-chan?" Atobe asked his mother, smiling elegantly.

"It is the 11th of May. Why do you ask, Kei-chan?" Atobe's mother replied, smiling just as elegantly as her son.

"That's right, 'Kaa-chan. There is no reason to why Ore-sama asks, it is just so 'Kaa-chan may know." Atobe answered. "Kabaji, bring in the gifts!"

"Usu." Kabaji said as he left the magnificent room. A few seconds later he reappeared, holding a tray. The objects on it were covered with a piece of fine purple silk.

"'Kaa-chan, theses, are for you!" Atobe announced proudly whilst removing the purple cloth.

Displayed on the tray lay a rose of vibrant red, a potato (yes, a potato…)and a small box.

"Oh, Kei-chan! What is this!" Atobe's mother said with a surprised expression on her face, blinking furiously at the sight of the potato.

"Do not be surprised, Mother dearest. I shall explain the meaning of these objects!" Atobe calmly replied with a flick of this hair. He picked up the rose and held it out to his mother who took it.

"A rose for you, to symbolize your beauty, and father's love for you!" Atobe explained.

"Oh..how lovely, Kei-chan!" Atobe's mother giggled.

"And this potato," Atobe carried on, picking up the potato with extreme class "it is to say, no matter how-uh, unsightly you might look at old age, though I highly doubt 'Kaa-chan's looks will deteriorate, Ore-sama will always love you for what's on the inside!"

"How thoughtful of you , Kei-chan! Though I'm quite confused as to how a potato could possibly…" Atobe's mother trailed off.

"Ahh, Ore-sama sees exactly what 'Kaa-chan is confused about! Have you ever tasted fries before, 'Kaa-chan?" Atobe asked.

"Oh yes! Why they are most delicious commoners' food!" Atobe's mother replied enthusiastically.

"Ore-sama has made the point then. Fries are made of potatoes!" Atobe exclaimed. "And lastly, this necklace, Ore-sama presents you with this necklace!"

Atobe put the necklace around his mother's neck and fixed it.

"Awwh, Kei-chan. You shouldn't have!" Atobe's mother gasped.

"No 'Kaa-chan, I _should_ have!" Atobe insisted. "It is a token of my love to you and thanking you for your loving and caring throughout my life thus far! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!" Atobe proclaimed, giving his mother a very big hug.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a potato….o.0; it **_**IS**_** quite thoughtful though, don't you think? Blehh, it's my first ever fic…constructive criticisms are welcome, though compliments are preferred XD! Please help me improve on my writing and inform me of my errors or OOC-ness of the characters.**

**Yuu. **


End file.
